


Mr. Suho

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex for Money, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Substitute teacher by day and exotic dancer by night, Jongdae's used to guys looking for love in all the wrong places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Suho

There's not much to it. Jongdae just loves getting paid to shake his ass and being someone's fantasy for the weekend. Nothing beats the rush of having a room full of hungry eyes eagerly consuming the sight of his sinful body rolls and the way he moves around the metal pole, showing off the svelte figure he's worked so hard to tone. Some guys like to "make it rain" during his pole routine, but the best patrons (aka the biggest spenders) are the ones who quietly fork out the bills while Jongdae gives them a private performance in the back. 

He works at EXOTIC LIFE (called EXO-L for short), a nightclub with an all-male staff that attracts a wide range of patrons: anyone from college-aged girls to retired men. But Jongdae doesn't mind. He'll dance for anyone, male, female, or cross-dressing pirate as long as they tuck a few bills into his garter. 

It's only been his second month at EXO-L, but he feels more at home here than any other club he has been hired by. Normally, he can't stand working at one place for too long because of the inevitable drama between entertainers, but he befriended the rest of the staff unusually quickly and finds that he actually trusts his coworkers for once. 

There's Yixing, the club's star performer and the most genuinely golden-hearted stripper Jongdae has ever met. Luhan, who charms men and women alike with his pretty, boyish face and his masculine, toned body. Despite Zitao's fierce, exotically handsome face, he's actually the most childish one of them all, constantly trying to gain special treatment from Yifan, the manager. He may be a whiny little bitch sometimes, but at least he's not catty like many of the strippers Jongdae knows. Finally, there's Minseok, the sweet bartender who always gives Jongdae his favorite sugar-free grape juice every time a patron buys him a drink. It's probably not the sexiest drink, but it keeps Jongdae's head clear and his waist trim. 

Jongdae has given strip teases, lap dances, table dances, and even the more novel "bed dance", which takes place in the limited access section, where there's enough room for Jongdae to dance on top of the patron's entire body. But he hasn't had a client appealing enough to invite to the champagne room yet. Call him old fashioned, but Jongdae would rather have his first time be with someone he's actually attracted to. Preferably in a situation when he's not being paid to have sex. 

He's been working at clubs since he was old enough to audition. It's been a mostly fun way of paying off his student loans, and it requires about half the weekly hours of a full-time job. Except, the hours that he does work prevent him from keeping long-term, serious relationships. That, and the virtue of his job itself. But Jongdae finds that the amount of attention he receives from his job is enough to satisfy his innate craving for affection. 

It's more than a little ironic, the fact that Jongdae is still a virgin despite the fact that he's worked as a stripper for years now. It's just that he hasn't had the chance to find the right guy and the right circumstance. To Jongdae, sex is more than just an act or a service. Unfortunately, the rest of his industry doesn't seem to think of it the same way. 

 

"You know," Yixing begins as he helps unlace the corset Jongdae's patron requested that he wear for the evening. "You should really have taken that guy's offer to reserve the champagne room. I know the corset thing might have been a little weird, but he seemed like a pretty sweet guy. You could have done a lot worse. I mean, we've all done a lot worse."

"Remember Luhan's foot fetishist?" Zitao cackles. 

"Hey! That was actually one of the best nights of my life," Luhan defends himself. When he receives skeptical looks from the other dancers, Luhan explains, "We didn't do anything sexual, he just wanted to touch my feet. Seriously, I made $500 in one evening just by receiving foot rubs."

"See? Not all bookings have to be sexual," Yixing says encouragingly. 

"But if you want to make quadruple digits in one night, you have to be prepared to be more than just a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on," Zitao points out. 

It's true that champagne room bookings are the easiest way to double or even triple a night's earnings. But it's also true that there are often patrons, men especially, who want the "boyfriend experience" from the entertainers. Sometimes all they want is a pretty face to look at and talk to, not necessarily a hard-on. 

Jongdae feels immensely sorry for the type of men who are lonely enough to look for love in a stripper. But not sorry enough to not prey on them. Because of Jongdae's innocently charming smiles and his pleasant laugh, he tends to attract the men who are desperate for company, not just a lap dance. As much as it hurts his heart to hear them babbling about their boring, painful lives, he's happy to take their money for it, especially when his livelihood depends on it. 

“But, really, Jongdae. If you refuse another client, I’m almost sure that Yifan will kick you out for throwing away chances to boost the club’s income. I’m sorry, but that’s just how it works.” Yixing smiles gently and apologetically as he dabs Jongdae’s makeup away with a damp washcloth.

“Yeah, I understand,” Jongdae sighs wearily. 

“I know the idea of being someone’s plaything for the night might make you...uneasy. It’s really not as bad as it might seem. I actually quite enjoy it myself,” Yixing admits with a blush. “But you have to promise me to take whatever opportunity you can from now on.”

“Okay, I will. Thanks for letting me know, Yixing.”

If there’s anyone that Jongdae trusts, it’s Yixing. Yixing is also the one that Yifan confides the most in, acting as an intermediary between the manager and the employees. Jongdae knows that his situation must be pretty rocky if Yifan has talked to Yixing about him.

 

“Table four bought a couple lap dance tickets for you,” Yifan mutters into Jongdae’s ear as he’s making his rounds from one table to the next.

“Thanks, Yifan.” Jongdae doesn’t fail to notice the significant look Yifan gives him before the manager saunters away.

At table four, there’s a small, delicate looking man in a slim fitting pair of trousers and dress shirt. He has creamy white skin that is overcast with shadows under the club’s dim lighting. His eyes are wide as he glances around the club, tapping his fingers nervously on his knees, and Jongdae finds it kind of adorable. Must be a first time customer stopping by after a stressful day of work, Jongdae deduces from the way he’s dressed.

“Good evening sir, my name is Chen,” Jongdae introduces himself, turning his flirt mode on. It’s not difficult, since the man is easily one of the most attractive clients he’s ever had. “The no touching policy stands for now...but that might change as we go on.” 

He smirks as the man clearly ogles the bare, defined planes of his chest, his eyes raking up and down Jongdae’s nearly naked body. He places his hands on the man’s shoulders and settles into his lap, all while keeping eye contact with the wide-eyed man.

“Wait, wait, stop,” the man says suddenly, and Jongdae frowns at him. He hadn’t even gotten the guy hard yet. “Um, I didn’t actually want a lap dance or anything. I just...wanted to tell you that you’re really gorgeous.” 

He looks down, and even under the dim lighting, Jongdae can tell that he’s blushing, and it makes him smile in a way that he usually reserves for cute cat videos. 

“Well, if that’s all, I’ll be going then. There are others out there who actually do need me,” he says breezily. Jongdae would definitely rather stay with this sweet, shy little man, but he’s on the clock, so he has to prove that he's got hustle. 

The man frowns a little bit, his bottom lip pouting out slightly. But he gives a sad little nod. "Thank you," he whispers. 

Jongdae struts off, taking one last glance over his shoulder before he reaches his next table. He sees the man watching him, and he tosses back a grin, his stomach fluttering at the way the man beams eagerly back at him. 

"Okay, you're stupid grinning to yourself, Jongdae," Luhan says as they're changing back into street clothes in the locker room. "Spill."

"There was this guy...really cute..." Jongdae begins shyly. "He bought a couple lap dance tickets, but when I went over to him, he told me that he just wanted to tell me I'm, quote unquote, really gorgeous."

The three Chinese dancers exchange significant looks. 

"I see you've met Mr. Suho," Yixing says with raised eyebrows. "I thought I saw him in the crowd tonight. Although I've never heard him make that excuse before. Complimenting the stripper, that's a new one."

"Wait- what are you talking about? Mr. Suho? Is that his name?"

"His real name is Kim Joonmyun. But we call him 'Suho', which stands for 'saves underfed hoes'. Because he's the kind of patron everyone here is trying to snag," Luhan explains. 

It's hard for Jongdae to believe that they're talking about the same man. "So this Suho...he's a regular?"

"He's been coming here longer than we have," Zitao snickers. "He went after Yixing, and then Luhan. Not me yet though." He pouts in fake hurt. 

"It's always the same routine," Yixing says with an amused little grin. "He does little things to set himself apart from other customers. Like buying a lap dance out of respect without making us give him one. But it works. Everybody finds it adorable. He used it on Luhan, he used it on me, and on some of the older dancers that came before us."

"That's not all," Luhan adds excitedly. "The better stuff comes later. He'll treat you so well, and he'll really be one of the best clients you'll ever have."

"Until he gets sick of you after a few weeks," Zitao points out, and Yixing frowns in disapproval at him. 

More than a little surprised, yet intrigued by this new information, Jongdae finds himself a little giddy at the prospect of what Kim Joonmyun might have to offer him. As long as he doesn't do anything stupid like get emotionally attached, it'll be the best few weeks of his career, he can feel it already. 

 

The only reason why Jongdae hadn't made the cut for his high school dance team was because he could never quite get the feel for "choreographed" moves. He had watched the dance instructor and tried to mimic each step as closely as possible, but there was something lost in translation between Jongdae's intentions and his actions. 

Joonmyun has always appreciated a good show, which is one of the reasons why he keeps returning to strip clubs as his entertainment of choice. There had been something in "Chen" (if that's even his real name) that had caught his attention right away. Unlike most of the other performers, who are either dance majors looking for extra cash or those who couldn't quite make it in show business, there's this carelessness to the way that Chen moves that makes him seem out of place with the other graceful, precise dancers. 

Even despite the occasional unintentionally hilarious dance move, Chen has this aura of shameless confidence that translates into a captivating stage presence. And extremely sexy body rolls, one of the few moves that Chen somehow executes illegally well. 

But here's another thing about Chen he hadn't anticipated at all. It's the fact that Joonmyun seems to fall to pieces as soon as Chen comes close. The thing is, Joonmyun's got a healthy sex drive and is unashamed, proud even, of his own body. He's never had any trouble with nerves when it comes to approaching someone attractive or even inviting them into his bedroom.

Yet, Joonmyun is somehow reduced to a quivering pat of butter in the dancer's presence. But the strangest thing of all is- he likes it. For some unfathomable reason, Joonmyun enjoys how the parting of Chen's lips and the contour of his cheekbones send a delicious flutter to Joonmyun's stomach. It's been a long time since anyone has been able to make Joonmyun feel this way. 

When Joonmyun returned to EXO-L for the first time in months, the sight of the club's newest recruit had been a pleasant shock. His throat had gone dry as he witnessed Chen remove one article of clothing after another with cute shimmies and sly smirks. He knew immediately then who his next conquest would be. 

The next weekend, Jongdae searches through the crowd for Joonmyun. He's a little disappointed when he can't find him during his first floor shift for the evening. The DJ announces over the microphone that it's Jongdae's turn to take the stage, and he reluctantly slips away from the main floor to change his outfit. 

That's when he sees Joonmyun sitting at the bar with Yixing in his lap. Yixing's giggling as Joonmyun snakes his hand up the stripper's mesh tank top and tweaks a nipple, if Jongdae is seeing correctly. For a moment, Jongdae stares, caught off guard. Then he reminds himself that just because he's Joonmyun's latest "victim" or whatever doesn't mean that he has exclusive rights to the client. 

Before he tears himself away, Joonmyun's eyes flit over to where Jongdae is standing. Their glances meet, and Jongdae can't seem to wipe the look of disapproval off his face. Joonmyun's eyes are clouded by lust, but they suddenly focus into clarity at the sight of Jongdae's slight frown. Yixing tries to grind down into Joonmyun's lap when he feels the man tense beneath him, but Joonmyun just politely shoves him off his lap to trail after Jongdae, who is stomping off to his dressing room. 

Joonmyun is stopped outside the dressing room by Yifan who crosses his arms, lifting a judgmental eyebrow. 

"Dressing room sex is pretty low, even for you," the manager remarks. 

"I- what? No!" Heat pools in Joonmyun's cheeks and deep in his gut as Yifan steers him away by the shoulders. 

As he struts onto the stage, Jongdae can't help but squint at the audience, scanning for Joonmyun. It turns out he doesn't have to look far, because he's actually seated at the table closest to the stage. And he's wearing that dumb, adorable wide-eyed look that makes Jongdae want to sit in his lap and squish his cheeks. Except, he can't because Jongdae is a cold-hearted businessman who's only interested in Joonmyun for his money. At least, that's what he tells himself. 

He nods at the DJ, who starts up Jongdae's favorite playlist, awakening Jongdae's inner (and outer) sex kitten. He starts peeling off his tank top, and someone in the audience shouts, "Take it all off!" Jongdae has to fight the urge to roll his eyes, but he notes with interest that a look of anger has crossed Joonmyun's face, and the man is currently weaving between tables, moving away from the stage. 

While slowly and sensually tugging off the rest of his clothing, Jongdae eyes Joonmyun, who has stopped at the table of the guy who had yelled out. He appears to be giving the man a stern talking to, and Jongdae really hopes that Joonmyun won't end up losing him a potential customer, because the guy is actually pretty cute. He's got big, round eyes, ears that stick out, and legs that go on for miles. And really nice teeth, Jongdae notices as the guy grins widely and slaps Joonmyun on the back. It was clearly a friendly gesture, but Joonmyun still has a grumpy expression on his face when he returns to his seat. 

But Joonmyun claps enthusiastically when the song ends, one of the only few members of the audience who isn't too drunk or horny to do so. It's incredible how stupid and inconsiderate men can get when they've got alcohol in their system or a hard-on. So it's actually really encouraging, endearing even, to see Joonmyun clapping his little heart out between every song in Jongdae's set. 

Except, for some unfathomable reason, the memory of Joonmyun with Yixing in his lap still doesn't sit well with Jongdae, despite how hard he's tried to push it out of his mind. He doesn't blame Yixing at all, since Yixing was only doing his job. It's completely ridiculous for Jongdae to be feeling this way (he would never in a million years admit to the feeling as jealousy), but he's not too ashamed to give Joonmyun a taste of his own medicine. 

"For this last song, I'll need a volunteer from the audience," he announces into the microphone by the corner of the stage. 

There are some enthusiastic hoots, but most of the men are too lethargic to do much other than to wave a few bills around to get Jongdae's attention. Jongdae slips down from the edge of the stage and walks right past Joonmyun, who had been eyeing him hopefully. Jongdae is proud of the fact that he had the self control to prevent himself from glancing back at Joonmyun's reaction. But he can't help but take a peek at Joonmyun's expression when he returns to the stage with the wide-eyed and long-legged man named Chanyeol on his arm. 

While Jongdae had been searching for Chanyeol in the crowd, Yifan had placed a chair on the stage, which Jongdae immediately pushes Chanyeol into. He tries to give the most shameless lap dance of his life, flexing his thighs and buns for the rest of the audience to ogle at. He teasingly plays with the strap of his g-string as he swivels his hips above Chanyeol's lap, biting a smile back when he seats himself and feels the tell-tale tenting beneath the fabric. 

He closes his eyes and tips his head back in a way that he knows is irresistible, and sure enough, several bills crumpled into balls are thrown onstage. Something tickles his left thigh, and Jongdae looks down to see Chanyeol slipping bills folded lengthwise into his garter. He smirks, because even though his initial impression was that Chanyeol was one of those guys, he can't resist a man who knows how to treat him right. 

Which is why he curls his fists into Chanyeol's hair, eliciting a surprisingly deep, low moan. Making out onstage is generally frowned upon, but Jongdae doesn't fight the urge to dart his tongue along the smooth swell of Chanyeol's lower lip, taking it between his own teeth. It's a dirty ruse that works, because soon, Jongdae is showered with even more crumpled bills tossed onstage. The club is always full of hopeless romantics who fantasize about having more than just a sexy show, and Jongdae is always sure to exploit that as much as he can. 

Jongdae leads Chanyeol off the stage with a firm grip on his fingers. He smiles as he watches him stagger away back to his seat. The man's long, ungainly limbs remind Jongdae of a baby giraffe taking his first steps. 

Returning to the center of the stage to pick up his shed clothing, Jongdae realizes that Joonmyun is standing right by the edge of the stage, his fingertips resting on a thick stack of cash that he's placed on the hardwood. He looks at Jongdae expectantly, sliding the cash towards him when the dancer kneels to look down at the patron. Jongdae takes the cash and thumbs through the stack- they're all large denomination bills, nothing below a ten. 

Just from the quick glance, Jongdae can tell that there's more cash in that single stack of bills than what he's made all night. Joonmyun definitely has his attention now. 

"Why?" he asks. Jongdae knows better than to question such a generous gesture, but he genuinely wants to know. 

"You gave a good show tonight," Joonmyun mumbles, his gaze flicking between Jongdae's eyes and his slightly parted lips that pout forward every time he speaks. 

It's strange- this nervous, mumbling Joonmyun seems nothing like the playboy the other performers had told Jongdae about. Nor does he seem like the same man Jongdae had caught fondling a stripper in his lap, or even the assertive man who had told off another customer for being rude during Jongdae's performance. 

"Well, thank you," Jongdae says rather suspiciously. Except, Joonmyun smiles in a way that makes Jongdae feel like he can't help but trust the man, which is really quite dangerous territory. 

 

"You have an invitation to the champagne lounge," Yifan tells Jongdae the next Saturday before his shift even begins. It's only half past ten, which means that the customer is either really eager, or wants to occupy Jongdae for the entire night. Both, probably. 

"Who is it?" Jongdae asks, dragging his black lace garter up his thigh. 

"Who do you think." It's not a question. 

"O-oh." Jongdae doesn't know what he had been expecting. It was probably foolish of him to think that they would go through some kind of "courtship" or whatever. But he's a stripper, not a courtesan. 

"Hey, look. I know it's your first time, but don't worry about trying to haul in five figures your first night. Yixing did it, but that's beside the point. You don't have to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable." 

If Yifan wasn't a tacky fur coat away from being a pimp, Jongdae would have described this rarely seen side of Yifan as caring, nurturing even. But there's still the unspoken implication of what Jongdae's role in the room really is: to please the customer. 

Some clubs call it the VIP lounge, others call it the premium lounge. But EXO-L's iteration actually has a wall lined with bottles upon bottles of bubbly, so they just call it the champagne lounge. 

When Jongdae steps through the beaded curtain at the entrance, Joonmyun is already seated at the wrap-around sofa, which has wide, black leather cushions. Jongdae plops down next to him, and the plush seating is comfortable enough, but he tries not to think of the waterproof coating on the leather that prevents damage from liquids of various types. 

"So what do you wanna do?" Jongdae asks casually. He's sure that there's a smoother way of breaking the ice, or even a script to follow, but he's too nervous to do anything other than force the words to tumble out of his mouth. 

"Ah, I just thought we could talk. Some champagne for you?"

Jongdae nods, accepting the glass that Joonmyun hands to him with a barely concealed tremble in his fingers. Still, he has the lucidity to think about with disdain how much of a dork Joonmyun becomes when he's trying to act like a gentleman. Joonmyun tries to smile at him, but there's a jittery quiver in his lips. Jongdae smiles back, relieved by the fact that he's not the only nervous one. 

All the years he's spent eschewing fermented grapes in favor of grape juice have made his alcohol tolerance less than ideal. His nerves disappear as the wine disappears from the bottle, and soon he's urging Joonmyun to open another one with hiccups and whiny little tugs on his arm. 

Joonmyun chuckles, uncorking another bottle. "Hey, Chen... Is it okay if I touch you? I want to give you a massage..."

"Like on my feet? Were you Luhan's foot fetishist?" Jongdae giggles. 

"What? Um, definitely not." Joonmyun laughs awkwardly. "I was thinking of giving you a back rub. You're probably sore from all that, um, dancing, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Jongdae slurs. "Sounds good..."

Joonmyun helps him tug off his shirt, and he brings a pillow for him to rest his head on. The sofa cushions are wide enough for Jongdae to sprawl across them on his stomach, with Joonmyun straddling his hips on top of him. 

"Mmm, your hands are so pretty," Jongdae murmurs as he feels Joonmyun's hands loosening the tension in his bare shoulders. 

"You can't even see them," Joonmyun points out. 

"Yeah, but they feel so pretty. Pretty, pretty hands..."

Joonmyun works his way down the muscular planes of Jongdae's back, reveling in both Jongdae's smooth, firm figure and the pleased little noises spilling out of the dancer's mouth. He reaches the waistband of Jongdae's sweatpants (he wore them as a subtle display of impudence) and dips just the tips of his thumbs below the elastic. 

"May I...?" he asks hesitantly. 

"Hhnnnghh," Jongdae mumbles into the pillow in response. 

"So is that a...yes?"

"HHNNNNGHH," Jongdae responds, more urgently this time. 

"Alright, alright," Joonmyun chuckles. 

He slips Jongdae's sweatpants and boxers down his thighs, with Jongdae lifting his hips up helpfully. Licking his lips, Joonmyun flexes his fingers before digging the heels of his palms into Jongdae's firm thighs. He kneads his way down the backs of Jongdae's legs, down to his calves, and then back up to his thighs. 

"Hey...Chen...is it okay if I kiss you?"

Jongdae's eyes snap open. This whole arrangement is turning out to be a lot different than Jongdae had imagined. Slower, more tender than what Jongdae had braced himself for. But apparently Joonmyun is a cheesy romantic, a fact that Jongdae probably should have seen coming. He kind of wishes that Joonmyun would just fuck him already so they could get it over with. 

(But another part of Jongdae kind of wishes that this gentle foreplay would last longer, because he, too, has cheesy, romantic inclinations, whether he's willing to admit it or not.)

So he nods into the pillow, stifling a gasp when he feels Joonmyun’s lips press soft kisses to the backs of his knees. Joonmyun nuzzles, kisses, and sucks his way back up Jongdae’s thighs, pausing just below the curve of Jongdae's ass. 

"Is it okay if I touch you here?" he whispers into Jongdae's skin. 

"Y-yeah."

Joonmyun kneads Jongdae's plump flesh, drawing circles with his knuckles. Then he spreads his cheeks apart and asks one more question, his breath ghosting over Jongdae's hole. 

"What about here?"

His tongue darts out to press against the pucker of Jongdae's hole, and Jongdae cries out at the unexpected sensation. 

"A-ahh...o-okay..."

Jongdae hears a rustle of foil and braces himself when he feels Joonmyun's slick finger pressing at his entrance. He pushes in slowly, but Jongdae still hisses at the foreign sensation. Even though Joonmyun's nails are trim and tidy, Jongdae still feels the bite of his fingernail against his walls. That and the burn of being stretched cause Jongdae to bite down on his fist to keep from crying out. 

"God, Chen, you're so tight," Joonmyun groans, pushing another finger in. "When's the last time you had someone inside you?"

It was meant as a rhetorical question, but Jongdae wheezes, "Never."

Joonmyun stills his ministrations. "Wait- seriously? You're a virgin? Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I had no idea. Fuck."

He pulls out slowly, causing Jongdae to whimper, but he still tries to apologize. "I'm so, so sorry. Oh my god, I didn't mean to do this to you."

"But I want you to," Jongdae grits out, clenching around Joonmyun's fingers before they pull out completely. 

"Fuck," Joonmyun repeats. "Okay...okay, but not here, though. 

"Why?" Jongdae whines, his voice high and needy. Despite the initial pain, Jongdae couldn't deny how good it felt to have Joonmyun three knuckles deep inside of him. 

"Trust me...your first time is...special. You're not going to want to remember it with a setting like this," Joonmyun explains. 

"What the fuck. You are literally your own biggest cockblock," Jongdae grumps. 

"Look, I'm not proud of how my first time happened, and I don't want you to have the same bad memories, either. It'll be better this way." He leans down as if to press a kiss to Jongdae's forehead, but manages to think better of it, despite his alcohol induced daze. 

"Fine," Jongdae concedes, slipping off the sofa to pull his clothes back on. The outline of his dick is clearly visible through the thin gray fabric of his sweatpants. "Yifan's not going to be happy though."

"Don't worry, I'll let him charge me for the whole night," Joonmyun assures him. 

"What about me?" Jongdae pouts. 

Joonmyun pulls a thick stack of bills out of his pocket, bundled neatly with a rubber band. He hands it wordlessly to Jongdae, who accepts it with a smile, even though his insides are churning in a rather unpleasant way. It makes Jongdae remember the real reason why they're even doing this. Because it's just a job, and Joonmyun's just another customer. 

 

The first impression Jongdae has of Joonmyun's apartment is that it's cozy and it smells nice. There's a faint sweet, yet somehow spicy aroma that Jongdae learns is due to Joonmyun's affinity for chai. 

"Let's play pretend, okay?" Joonmyun says as he pulls them onto his bed. "Like this is the first time for us both. God knows I'd like a redo."

With the way Joonmyun is grinning at him while unbuttoning his shirt, it's vulnerably easy for Jongdae to pretend that it's real, whatever it is that's going on between them. He closes his eyes and swallows his precautions. In his mind's eye, the man pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulders is someone he's in love with and committed to, not just a one night stand. Especially not one he's receiving monetary compensation for. Jongdae is surprised to discover that pretending actually helps. It makes it a little easier for him to ignore the twisting in his gut. 

Jongdae wants to tangle his fingers in Joonmyun's hair when the man laps up the beads of precum leaking from the tip of Jongdae's cock. Except they've reached a tacit agreement to keep all their touches below the neck. Even though they're just "pretending", a kiss on the lips would be entirely too intimate. 

This time, Joonmyun's cock presses inside of Jongdae, causing Jongdae's entire body to flash hot at the stretch. After a few slow, shallow thrusts for Jongdae to get accustomed to his size, Joonmyun pulls almost completely out to reposition himself at Jongdae's entrance. 

He slams in at a new angle, fucking him deep and relentless, drawing out sharp gasps of breath and tortured moans when he pounds straight into Jongdae's bundle of nerves. He grabs Jongdae's hips for an even closer fit, and Jongdae automatically wraps his legs around Joonmyun's waist. 

Letting go of Jongdae's hips after a vicious series of thrusts, Joonmyun lowers himself so that his elbows are on either side of Jongdae's head. Their lips are inches away from each other, allowing their heavy breaths mingle. Jongdae can see every emotion that passes through Joonmyun's eyes, each thought obvious and transparent, but he forces himself to look away, not wanting to figure out what that softness in Joonmyun's eyes means. 

As hard as Jongdae tried to keep himself from becoming too emotionally vulnerable, Joonmyun undoes all of Jongdae's efforts when he tangles their fingers together as he edges closer to his climax. In a different situation, Jongdae would have scoffed at Joonmyun for wanting to hold hands through their orgasm, but in this moment it feels so profoundly intimate that Jongdae feels a prickle behind his eyes that has little to do with the quickening snaps of Joonmyun's hips. 

In a fit of pique, Jongdae digs his heels angrily into Joonmyun's back, because there's no fucking way that Jongdae is going to cry during sex, even if it's his first time. 

The problem is, Joonmyun interprets the movement as meaning something else entirely. 

"Are you close, baby? You've been doing so well... Cum for me now, Chen," Joonmyun pants, finally tugging at Jongdae's neglected cock. 

Joonmyun's statement chisels a fatal crack in Jongdae's flimsy wall of denial, allowing reality to flood through, drowning Jongdae in the truth. Because in this moment, Jongdae isn't allowed to be Jongdae. He's supposed to be Chen, and this is Chen's job, not Jongdae's pleasure. 

Even when that delicious ache surges through Jongdae's body as he reaches his climax, and even when he's filled to the brim with Joonmyun right before his own orgasm, every sensation that Jongdae undergoes is laced with a feeling of emptiness. 

As he falls asleep with Joonmyun's arms snuggled around his waist, Jongdae has to remind himself that they aren't Joonmyun and Jongdae. They are Suho, the playboy with too much time and money to blow, and Chen, the parasite who thrives on hosts like Suho. Nothing more, nothing less. 

 

Jongdae had honestly intended on leaving before Joonmyun woke up, but he just couldn't bring himself to ignore the wedding photo on Joonmyun's night stand. 

"Oh...you stayed!" Joonmyun blinks sleepily and grins with delight. His smile dims a bit when he sees the hardness in Jongdae's eyes. "I-is something the matter?

"What the fuck are you doing."

"What are you talking about- oh." Joonmyun nibbles at his lower lip when he sees what Jongdae is looking at. "...Would it be completely useless to say that it's not what it looks like?"

Jongdae wants to say, yes, it's obvious that Joonmyun has another house he lives in with his wife and probably kids, and this apartment is just the place he takes his one night stands with strippers. But he gives Joonmyun a chance to explain himself because, deep down, he really doesn't want Joonmyun to be a bad guy. 

"Look closely," Joonmyun says, handing the picture frame to Jongdae. "How old do you think I am in the photo?"

Jongdae thinks for a moment, his eyes flickering between Joonmyun in front of him and Joonmyun in the photo. 

"Twenty?"

"Seventeen," Joonmyun corrects. "It's from almost a decade ago."

Jongdae isn't sure what to think. "Are you still...together?"

"She passed away a year after that photo was taken."

Their conversation is going in a different direction than Jongdae had imagined, and he doesn't like it. "I'm...sorry. That must have been awful, I can't even imagine."

But strangely, Joonmyun just shrugs. "We all knew it was coming, it was just a matter of when."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Look at the woman, how old do you think she is?" Before Jongdae has a chance to respond, Joonmyun answers the question for him. "She was forty-seven at the time of our wedding and had been fighting lung cancer for several years by then."

Jongdae is rendered completely speechless, and Joonmyun continues to explain. 

"She had been so focused on building her wealth and career, that it took decades to realize that it's pointless when she didn't have anyone to leave it to. She also dreamed finally getting married before dying, and she liked my pretty face. I just had to be her toy doll, let her dress me up for the ceremony and play with me afterwards, and then take care of her for a year. And afterwards, her bank account was mine."

It's too much for Jongdae to process, so he blurts out, "You spent all your dead wife's savings on sex and strippers?"

Joonmyun's eyes widen momentarily in surprise at the affront. "I don't need a scolding from a stripper, thanks."

Jongdae bites back the urge to tell Joonmyun that he's a disgusting human being, so he just rolls out of bed to put his clothes back on. 

"You're right, that's not my job. My job is over, so I'll just see myself out now." He slips the stack of bills out of his pocket and waves it at Joonmyun. "Thanks for this."

He definitely should have seen it coming, but it still kind of hurts for some reason when Jongdae sees Zitao giving Joonmyun a lap dance the weekend after. 

Jongdae's first thought that they look wrong together. Zitao is too large and lanky for Joonmyun's slight build because Kim Joonmyun is a small baby who needs someone his own size. It should be Jongdae in his lap, not Zitao. Or better yet, Joonmyun should be in Jongdae's lap, cuddled up against his chest and- no. Jongdae stops himself before his thoughts stray into questionable territory. 

Despite how much Jongdae wants to forget about Joonmyun, he feels an irrepressible affection towards the man who uses people as much as he has been used. Joonmyun is too young and precious to have experienced so many empty relationships, one after another.

His thoughts about Joonmyun are conflicting, confusing. On one hand, there's nothing Jongdae can do if that's the way Joonmyun wants to live. But on the other hand, it was easy being with Joonmyun, who never pushed Jongdae to do anything he didn't want to. Being a stripper, it's rare for him to be treated with that kind of respect. And it was all too easy, too comfortable when they were playing "pretend" together. 

But now that the summer is coming to an end, Jongdae has to push messy, emotional garbage out of his mind to make room for more important things. Like school. 

He tells everyone that he wants to be a substitute teacher for now, just to get his face out there before a more permanent position within the school district opens up. Truthfully, Jongdae just wants to keep his job at EXO-L as long as possible, but he needs a legitimate job so his mom doesn’t nag at him. Not that he would ever tell her about his moonlight gig as a stripper.

But this year, Jongdae has been assigned to one of the district's high schools as a long-term substitute. The school's computer science teacher is on maternity leave, and Jongdae is the only sub somewhat qualified to take over for an extended period of time. It's like high school all over again: after three months of sleeping in however late he wants, Jongdae has to force himself to wake up at five am on a daily basis. 

Jongdae must have the worst fucking luck in the world, because as the entire school gathers in the gymnasium for a first day of school assembly, Jongdae catches a glimpse of a familiar face. Chatting animatedly with some other teachers across the room is fucking Kim Joonmyun. 

He really hopes that Joonmyun is an art teacher or something, so that he's far away from Jongdae's wing of the school. Except, once the entire student body has filed into the gymnasium, Joonmyun stands up and walks to the center of the floor with a microphone in hand. 

"Welcome back to school everyone!" he says, beaming brightly at the crowd of unenthused faces. "For those of you who don't know, I am the school principal, Mr. Kim. I’m so excited to see so many new faces… If you’re a new student or a first year, go wild so everyone knows who you are! ...No? Alright... Plenty of chances for that later on... Anyways, I'd like to introduce some of our new faculty members, too. Please welcome our new chemistry teacher, and an old buddy of mine, Mr. Park Chanyeol."

Jongdae's still stuck on the fact that Joonmyun is the principal to pay much heed to Chanyeol. He'll let that part sink in later, probably. 

"Say hello to Mr. Byun Baekhyun, our new drama teacher... Mr. Kim Jongin, our new orchestra conductor... And, oh look, another Kim. Filling in as a long term computer science sub is Mr. Kim Jongdae... Mr. Kim? Please stand up so we can see who you are. Mr. Ki- oh."

Jongdae reluctantly stands up and faces Joonmyun directly, his lips pressed thin and tight. 

"Ahh, nice to meet you, Mr. Kim," Joonmyun says with a self-conscious, non sequitur little chuckle. 

 

Somehow, Jongdae manages to avoid Joonmyun all week, steering clear of the main office and checking who's inside the faculty lounge before going in. 

About half an hour after the students have left, Jongdae is still at his desk, staring at attendance sheets while trying to memorize his students' names. It's the last day of the week, and Jongdae has a few hours left before his shift at EXO-L.

There's a soft knock on the door, and Joonmyun slips in. 

"So, uh, Jongdae, right?"

He nods, putting his pen down and looking up at Joonmyun with a blank face. 

The principal rubs his jaw awkwardly and asks, "How was your first week, Jongdae?"

It's strange how easily and naturally his name falls from Joonmyun's lips. What's even more strange is the pleasant tingle in his chest when he hears Joonmyun say his name. His real name. 

"It was great. Thank you for asking, Mr. Kim," he responds stiffly. 

Joonmyun, who's sitting on top of a desk, squirms slightly at the unnatural formality. 

"Please, just call me Joonmyun," he insists. 

"Sure, Joonmyun."

"Thanks...Jongdae." It seems that, for whatever reason, Joonmyun just can't stop saying his name. "I was wondering... Do you have any plans for tonight? Or anytime over the weekend..."

There's a hopeful, vulnerable look in Joonmyun's eyes. Jongdae wants to ask, Why? Why are you doing this, what do you want from me?

But he says, "I'm busy tonight. This weekend, too. You can guess why."

And there it is. The proverbial elephant in the room. 

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Sorry," Joonmyun says, unable to look Jongdae in the eye for some reason. 

"No need to apologize, Joonmyun."

"O-of course. Sorry. I mean, uh...sorry... You know what. I'm just gonna leave now. Have a good weekend, Jongdae." He gives Jongdae a small, shaky smile before walking quickly through the door. 

Jongdae lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. 

 

He's had his day job for a little over a year now, but he's never worked so many consecutive days before. It's not even the weekend yet, and he's already mentally exhausted from cramming a few years' worth of programming classes back into his mind, as well as dealing with hordes of teenagers everyday. Jongdae isn't sure how he's going to make it through the next few months. But once it's over, Jongdae can go back to being called in once or twice a week at most, with minimal duties besides babysitting the students. 

Jongdae is being pulled thin, and it shows. He shakes his ass onstage with less than his usual vigor, and his facial expressions are not so much inviting as irritated. The patrons can tell, too, which is why he sells significantly less lap dance tickets than usual. In fact, only one person buys a ticket, and Jongdae knows who it is before he even reaches the table. 

"I want to start all over again," Joonmyun says with a nervous tap of his fingers on his knees. "I know this isn't the best place probably...but can we just pretend like we're meeting for the first time again? Please?"

He's tired, he's confused about his feelings for Joonmyun, and frustrated by his poor performance. In this moment, he hates the fact that here, it's his job to do whatever the customer wants. Jongdae wishes that he could have the chance to sort out his feelings before facing him again, but apparently Joonmyun isn't giving him that opportunity. 

So he wordlessly shrugs off his tank top and climbs into Joonmyun's lap. He feels Joonmyun's hands on the sides of his thighs, so he snaps, "Hands off!" 

There needs to be a clear boundary drawn between them before he can figure out what to do about Joonmyun. At this point, it isn't that he's not attracted to Joonmyun or hasn't started to care for the man in his own convoluted way. It's just that he knows what will happen as soon as he gets too emotionally involved, too committed to someone. In fact, it's starting to happen already. 

"Jongdae..." His voice is low, but his lips are close to Jongdae's ear. "You don't need to do this to yourself."

It's always the same line, or some variation. Jongdae grits his teeth and grinds down harder into Joonmyun's lap. 

"You have so much potential...the kids love you, Jongdae. You deserve so much more respect."

Jongdae and his friends call them "white knights." They've all encountered them at some point or another: well-meaning men who try to break the performer's walls down in an attempt to "reform" them. Maybe they do it in a subconscious attempt at rectifying their own guilt. Or maybe, and this makes Jongdae feel immense pity for these so-called "white knights", they think they've fallen in love. 

"Just...let me help you, Jongdae. I could get you a permanent teaching position if not in this district, then in another. You're more than qualified and good at what you do. You could turn your life around, Jongdae."

What people like Joonmyun don't realize, and this is what really gets Jongdae, is that this is a career that Jongdae chose because he's good at it and, most of all, he enjoys it. There's something so empowering about having the ability to completely unravel someone. He also doesn't mind getting paid to flaunt his body in skimpy outfits. 

Plus, when people make the type of promises Joonmyun is murmuring in his ear, it isn't out of the kindness of their heart. It's because they want more than just a performance. They want the "real" Jongdae, whether or not they even know who that is. Which is why Jongdae has to be careful, so he doesn't fall prey to sweet, empty words. 

"I'm just worried about you, Jongdae. I don't want you to end up in a bad place because of this. If you knew what was good for yourself, you'd-" Joonmyun freezes, realizing that he has overstepped a boundary. 

"I don't need your fucking concern," Jongdae hisses. He has to draw the line somewhere. If there's something Jongdae can't stand, it's being patronized. 

He stands up, and Joonmyun's hands automatically grab his thighs to make him stay. 

"Let go. And don't fucking touch me." He pushes Joonmyun's hands away in disgust. 

"Wait, stop, I'm sorry, Jongdae please!"

Joonmyun reaches out to hook his finger in the strap of Jongdae's g-string, which snaps sharply against Jongdae's bare ass when the dancer pulls away. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that-"

Without even thinking, Jongdae whirls around to slap Joonmyun across the cheek. It leaves a bright pink mark and a look of shock on Joonmyun's face. It must have been loud, because several people turn to stare at them. Including Yifan, who is in the middle of distributing lap dance tickets. His eyebrows furrow in that terrifying way of his, and he storms over to Joonmyun's table to yank Jongdae away by the wrist. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Yifan is seething, and Jongdae does his best to stand his ground and glare back. "I told him not to touch me."

"That doesn't give you the right to bitch slap a customer!"

"I told him not to touch me," Jongdae grits out through his teeth. 

"Look, if Mr. Kim decides to press charges, it's not just your sorry ass that'll be on the line."

"Don't worry," Joonmyun interrupts, stepping between them to shield Jongdae from the hulking manager. "I'm not going to press charges. Jongdae and I are just gonna, uh, talk things out."

Yifan looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Alright. But not here, if you're going to make a fuss."

"Yeah, ah, I was hoping I could take him back to my place?" 

Jongdae shoots Joonmyun a look, but the other man pointedly keeps eye contact with the manager instead. 

"His shift doesn't end until the club closes."

"Charge my card, whatever. Think of it as letting me rent him out for the night."

It makes Jongdae feel breathless, like the wind has been knocked out of him, listening to how casually Joonmyun speaks as if Jongdae isn't right there, next to him. As if Jongdae is an object to be "rented", and not a person. 

But once they're in a cab on the way back to Joonmyun's apartment, he leans across the empty seat between them to whisper in Jongdae's ear, "I'm sorry. You know how it is, talking to people like Yifan."

Jongdae continues to stare resolutely out of the window, but he nods slightly. He hears the faintest exhale of relief. 

"Can I...is it okay if I touch you?"

He nods again, and Joonmyun whispers, "Thank you," as he reaches out to rest his hand on Jongdae's. He strokes the back of Jongdae’s hand with light fingertips until Jongdae relaxes more into his touch, and then he turns Jongdae’s hand over so he can press their palms together and lace his fingers with Jongdae’s.

They're still holding hands when Joonmyun closes the door behind them, and Jongdae asks, "What do you want from me?" His insides are churning with a strange mix of suspicion and something else he can't quite place. 

"Ah, nothing really," Joonmyun admits. "You just looked like you were having a rough night, and I thought you could use some rest."

Jongdae had expected to receive a lecture or a reprimanding from Joonmyun. Angry sex, even. Not a reprieve. He's come closer than ever to his breaking point, and he makes a small, strangled sound in relief. 

"Come here," Joonmyun murmurs, bringing Jongdae closer and wrapping his arms around him. "It's okay to be tired."

He buries his cheek into Joonmyun's shoulder, and Joonmyun flinches and giggles when Jongdae's breath ghosts across his neck. 

"Sorry, that tickled!" Joonmyun squeals, and Jongdae has to smile at that. 

The sweet aroma of vanilla chai diffuses through the apartment as Jongdae munches away at a bowl of tasteless organic cheese puffs. He asks Joonmyun if he only buys wholesome snack foods to make up for his less than wholesome hobbies, to which Joonmyun can only chuckle awkwardly. 

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" Joonmyun finally asks. 

"Talk about what?" Jongdae looks at Joonmyun through the veil of steam rising from his mug. He yawns widely; it's almost two in the morning, and Jongdae has been awake since five am the previous day. 

"Ah, forget about it. How about you take the bed, and I take the sofa?"

Jongdae nods sleepily and allows himself to be led to the bedroom. 

The sofa cushions are too lumpy and squishy- when Joonmyun bought it, he hadn't planned on sleeping on it, ever. It's even less comfortable when Jongdae sneaks out of the bedroom to climb on top of him less than an hour later. He doesn't explain why, and Joonmyun doesn't ask. They shift to accommodate each other with quiet mumbles of "let me just" and "you're okay", and soon Joonmyun is drifting off to sleep in Jongdae's arms. He even forgets to complain about being the little spoon. 

Jongdae is rudely awoken by a call from Luhan the next morning. Morning being around noon in stripper time. 

"Make it quick, Luhan," he snaps. 

"Mmhhnnfff?" Joonmyun asks, turning around to blink sleepily at Jongdae. 

"Shhh, don't worry about it," Jongdae says, patting Joonmyun on the cheek. 

"Who were you talking to? Was that Mr. Suho?" Luhan asks, and Jongdae can just visualize the devilish twinkle in Luhan's eye. 

"None of your business. And it's Kim Joonmyun, not that it matters."

"Ah, of course," Luhan says knowingly. "Anyways, I just called to tell you, don't bother coming in tonight. Or ever."

"I'm guessing Yifan was too wimpy to tell me himself."

"You know his...issues...with confrontation. He also wanted me to tell you that you're too much of a liability for what you're worth to him."

"Well, please let Yifan know that I told you to tell him to grow a pair."

"Gladly," Luhan chuckles. "By the way, did you know that Minseok can dance?! Our Minseok? He took over your solo stage after you left, and holy shit, the way he moved his hips made me want to-"

"Thanks for calling, Luhan," Jongdae interrupts loudly, hanging up as quickly as he can. 

"What was that?" Joonmyun asks, slightly more awake this time. 

“Just lost my job,” Jongdae responds with a blasé grin. 

“Shit,” Joonmyun whispers, horrified. “It’s my fault, isn’t it?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted though? To quit my job as a stripper and do something legit instead?”

“Yes and no,” Joonmyun equivocates unhelpfully. “I mean, of course I would support you if you wanted to look for a full time teaching position. But on your own terms and not because you got fired, you know?”

“That’s...different.”

“What do you mean?”

“Usually when people give me job offerings, it’s because they want sex without having to pay extra. Or out of some misplaced sense of righteousness.”

“...Oh. Wow, I’m really sorry...I had no idea...I hope you didn’t think that’s what I was after when I told you I could help get you a job.”

Jongdae shrugs. “It’s fine. I might have to take you up on that offer though. This industry...it's just too much drama.”

“Really?” Joonmyun’s eyes light up. “That’s perfect, there’s been a push in the district to offer more programming and computer science courses, not just in high school, but for younger students as well!”

“Sounds great,” Jongdae laughs. “I have to admit though, I’m going to miss pole dancing. It was a really fun way to stay fit, and I can’t afford to install a stripper pole in my own apartment.”

“Well, I could buy one. And you could come over whenever you want,” Joonmyun offers shyly. “I kind of want to learn how to pole dance, too. If you’re willing to give me lessons.”

Jongdae almost falls off the couch laughing at Joonmyun’s statement. “Sounds like a deal,” he says weakly.

 

“What should I wear?” Joonmyun asks excitedly after calling Jongdae to tell him that his very own stripper pole has been installed. “You’re going to teach me, right?”

“Whatever’s comfortable,” Jongdae says with an amused grin. “I love the enthusiasm.”

“Great, I’ll see you soon!”

When Joonmyun opens the door to let Jongdae in, there’s a moment of stunned silence as they take the sight of each other in. Jongdae’s wearing a slim-fitting pair of black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. But Joonmyun shows up to the door wearing a gold mesh tank top, a purple g-string, and nothing else.

“I feel comfortable in purple and gold,” Joonmyun explains defensively. 

“Alright then,” Jongdae says with raised eyebrows. But he can’t help but admire the sight of Joonmyun sauntering away from him.

It’s impressive, how quickly Joonmyun is able to catch on to the various basic poses. 

“You’ve got the perfect build for being a stripper,” Jongdae says approvingly. “You’re slim, but strong. And you have a perfect ass.”

Joonmyun blushes, unconsciously covering his bare butt with his hands. 

“Can you teach me how to do that thing when you turn completely upside down?” he asks.

“Are you sure? It’s a little trickier…”

But Joonmyun nods enthusiastically, gasping in awe when Jongdae demonstrates.

“You have to keep your core really tight!” Jongdae shouts up at Joonmyun, whose feet are almost touching the ceiling as he clings to the pole with all his strength. “Let yourself down slowly… There you go…”

Joonmyun eases himself back down the pole slowly, trying to reorient himself so he can land on his feet. Except his hands slip when he tries to reposition them, and he’s suddenly plummeting backwards with a terrified squawk. Jongdae reaches out to catch him, but the force knocks them both over into the carpet, with Joonmyun landing on top of Jongdae. He shoves the smaller man off of him with a huff, and Joonmyun just rolls away bonelessly. 

He looks so docile and pathetic with his face squished against the carpet that Jongdae can't help but lean over and give him a quick peck on the lips. Joonmyun's eyes fly open with a quiet little gasp that makes Jongdae's stomach flip pleasantly. 

"Can I kiss you?" Joonmyun asks tentatively. 

"Wasn't that permission enough?" Jongdae smirks. 

But his cockiness falters when Joonmyun crawls close enough for him to count every one of his eyelashes. He leans towards him with closed eyes and parted lips, making a soft, stifled noise when Joonmyun sucks lightly at his bottom lip. 

Grabbing Joonmyun's shirt to pull him closer, Jongdae angles his head so that their mouths can fit together, deepening the kiss. 

When Joonmyun pulls away, he breathes, "I think I'm in love with you."

It's suddenly too hot on Joonmyun's carpet, their faces inches away from each other. "Don't be stupid," Jongdae teases uneasily, pulling himself to his feet. 

Panicking slightly, Joonmyun leaps to his feet to grab Jongdae's hand. "You make my heart go soft and my dick go hard," he confesses solemnly, and Jongdae just has to laugh. 

He pulls Joonmyun in for another kiss, and their lips barely part as they waddle blindly towards Joonmyun's bed. They only part to tug off their scant clothing, while eyeing each other hungrily, and Jongdae pushes Joonmyun onto the mattress as soon as he untangles himself from his tight tank top. 

Jongdae thinks he might die of mortification when he misses Joonmyun's mouth and licks his nose by accident. But Joonmyun just laughs, guiding Jongdae by the chin so that he doesn't miss again. It's comfortable, easy, being with Joonmyun. And this time, they don't even have to pretend. 

The kissing is too addicting- they can't stop, don't want to stop moving their lips and curling their tongues together, kissing each other like they're drowning. They end up jerking each other off, swallowing each other's whimpers and moans until there's a sticky mess between them. Jongdae reaches down to dip his finger in Joonmyun's cum and then lick it off his fingertip.

"Fuck," Joonmyun groans when Jongdae bats his eyelashes at him innocently while obscenely sucking cum off his finger. 

"You know what would be really fun?" Jongdae asks coyly. 

"What." Joonmyun eyes him warily. 

"If I fucked you on top of a school desk," Jongdae suggests mischievously, and Joonmyun's reaction doesn't disappoint. 

It isn't until the next weekend that Joonmyun regains the ability to walk normally. But he doesn't think he'll ever be able to enter Jongdae's classroom again without blushing or feeling vaguely aroused. It's kind of a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an article I read in The New Yorker about this super confident sex addict who gets really shy around a rutabaga plant for some reason. The rutabaga is Jongdae, except he's a stripper.


End file.
